


Mga Maling Akala at Muling Pagkikita

by kalahatinggabi



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, Filipino, Jovente, M/M, One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalahatinggabi/pseuds/kalahatinggabi
Summary: Akala ni Joven na siya na talaga.





	Mga Maling Akala at Muling Pagkikita

Akala ni Joven na siya na talaga. 

Ilang buwan rin silang nagpaligoy-ligoy, isang dilikadong sayaw; dahan-dahan para hindi magkabungguan ang kanilang mga balat. 

Sa mga buwan na 'yon naging malapit ang dalawa. Napasama na rin si Joven sa grupo ng Koronel. Halos lagi silang magkasama, hapunan man o gabi, sa ilalim ng kumot, tahimik na nagkwekwentuhan sa ilalim ng buwan at nagbubulungan. 

Akala ni Joven na pareho ang nararamdaman nila, na ito ang nais ipahayag ng Koronel sa kanyang pag-aaruga. 

Minsan nagtatagal ang pagsalat ng kamat ng Koronel sa kanyang balikat, o napapansin niya ang sulyap ng Koronel kapag nagbabanggaan ang kanilang mga tinign. Hindi niya maitatanggi na nahulog siya para sa lalaking ito. 

Ito'y isang mapanganib na pagkakasala. Nabulag siya sa kinam ng kanyang mata, ang malambot niyang buhok, matamis na tawa, at ang kakayahan nitong magpagaan nang loob at magpatwa. 

'Di minsan sumulyap sa kokote ni Joven na hindi permanente ang sarswelang ito; na magsasawa rin ang Koronel sa pagsusuyo na ito.

 

Walang malay ang Koronel na matagal na pala ibinigay ni Joven ang kanyang puso sa kanya. Na nahulog na ang kanyang loob para sa kanya. 

Hindi niya alam na ang bawat salita, bati, puri at pantig na kanyang iniimik ay mayroong natatanging lahid sa puso ng nababata. 

 

Bago umalis ang brigada sa Dagupan, nagpasya ang dalwa na maligo sa ilog. Papalubog na ang araw, pinipinta ang dumidilim na langit ng kahel, rosas, lila at pula. 

Matagal rin ni Joven inipon ang tapang upang masabi sa Koronel ang kanyang damdamin. 

"Koronel, mayroon ho akong nais sabihin sa inyo," 

"Ano 'yon?"

"Alam kong naging malapit tayo sa mga lumipas na buwan at ako'y nagpapasalamat sa Diyos na nakilala ko kayo, hiling ko lamang ay walang magbago sa 'tin pagkatapos kong ipahintulot ang aking mga damdamin."

Tinungo ni Vicente ang kanyang tingin sa nababata. 

"Koronel,-- matagal-tagal ko na ho kayong nagugustohan." 

Naging tahimik ang kanilang paligid. Sa sandaling iyon minstilang tumigil ang mundo. Lalong rumaragasa ang digmaan sa puso ni Joven. Siya'y napalunok. 

 

Naghiwalay ang dalwa ng walang imik. Walang mga salit ang nabigkas sa kanila pag-alis; hindi batid kung ano ang mangyayari pagkatapos o kung sila'y muling magkikita. Lumubog na ang araw, sumapit na ang dilim.

 

\-------------------------

 

Nasa opisina si Joven, tahimik na nagsusulat ng mga pahayag para sa masa. Napatingin siya sa labas; sa lumulubog na araw. 

Biglang may kumatok; naputol ang kanyang pag-iisip. 

"Tuloy, ho."

Pumasok si Angel na mayroong liham sa kanyang kamay. 

"Salamat, Angel." 

Agad na lumabas ang bata at binuksan ni Joven ang liham. 

 

Unang linya pa lang nakilala niya ang sulat-kamay. 

 

_Ginoong Joven Hernando,_

_Halos limang taon na ang nakalilipas nang tayo'y huling nagkita. Aaminin kong gumaan ang aking loob noong narinig ko na buhay ka matapos ang labanan sa Pasong Tirad. Gumaan man ang aking loob, mas lalo naman bumigat ang pasan ng aking mga balikat. Matagal rin kitang hinanap, ngunit naiintindihan ko kung bakit hindi ka nagpakita. Nais ka namin maging potograpo. Ang aking asawa ay isang malaking tagahanga ng iyong mga retrato. Sana naman ay maisapuso mong tanggapin ang alok na kunanan ang aking pamilya ng retrato, para makilala mo naman ang aking babaeng minamahal at ang amig mga anak._

 

_Tauspusong nagtatapos,_

_Vicente Enriquez_

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry AHAHHAHAHA


End file.
